Double Confusion
by EternityAwaitsMe
Summary: Chloe is sitting, alone, thinking about her feelings for Derek. Derek is standing alone at the edge of the forest, looking at Chloe, thinking about his feelings for her. Will they actually talk to each other? DerekxChloe
1. Thinking

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Darkest Powers, because if I did, Derek and Chloe would have kissed that time in the bathroom…haha**

**Authors Note: Usually I write Twilight stuff, but I just have to write something for darkest powers because I have become completely obsessed. **

**Chloe POV**

Derek was bothering me again. Unfortunately, this wasn't something I could yell at him for, like when he yelled at me or was irrationally angry. No, this was something different, something that he couldn't control and probably didn't even realize he was doing.

He was making me fall in love with him. What am I talking about, I'm not falling in love with Derek, I already am in love with him. So now I'm frustrated, I can't talk to Tori about it because, being Tori of course, she would have some stupid comment about me buying him a leash or for a romantic present giving him wet kibble instead of dry.

I can't talk to Simon either, that would be way too awkward. Especially awkward because he tried to kiss me a few days ago; I politely, well I thought I was polite, told him that I wasn't ready for a relationship and that I wasn't interested in him in that way. He looked shocked, and stared at me blankly for a little while after I said this. Thankfully, he calmed down and decided that I was serious. As far as I know, he's paying a lot more attention to one of the girls in the safe house.

Good for him, I know that if Derek rejected me like that I could never bounce back. It would hurt me forever, leaving a gaping hole in my already suffering heart.

That's exactly why I'm never going to tell him. He can't reject me if I never say anything about it, or act on the strong impulse to kiss him every time he looks my way with those deep green eyes.

I was so wrapped up in my thoughts that I didn't notice that I had a visitor. The only reason I looked up was that a shadow was blocking the sun from my eyes and I was grateful for this blockage.

Well, I was grateful until I realized that this was a 6 foot 3 blockage, with muscles that should be illegal on any 16 year old. Of course, because I have this wonderful kind of luck my shadow blocker was Derek. And he was staring down on me with an odd expression on his face.

**A/N How was that? Not too bad for a first time on a darkest powers fic, and really it's only my second…so…be gentle! I enjoy all kinds of reviews, especially the ones that aren't from my imaginary friends!**


	2. Torn

**EternityAwaitsMe:I own all of Darkest Powers!!**

**North American House Hippo: EternityAwaitsMe claims that she owns Darkest Powers, or any of the characters are just as likely as me existing.**

**EternityAwaitsMe: B-B-But…but…you do exist!!!**

**North American House Hippo: Um, deary…no I don't.**

**EternityAwaitsMe: How can this be? How could t.v. lie to me in such a horrible way!!!**

**North American House Hippo: You do realize that the only time you saw me on t.v. was a commercial about how stuff on t.v. isn't real?**

**EternityAwaitsMe: *sniffle* How come your so logical for a non existing creature?**

**North American House Hippo: Why did you write out this big long disclaimer when you could have easily said you don't own anything…**

**EternityAwaitsMe: Good point. Here you can have a left over peanut butter sandwich.**

**North American House Hippo: I don't like peanut butter….**

**EternityAwaitsMe: WHAT!!!! Television lies again! Heres the chapter….*bursts into tears….***

**Derek POV**

A tree branch was digging into my back again. But I couldn't bear to adjust it, because that would mean loosing the perfect position to watch Chloe and not be seen. I know that seems stalkerish, but I have to. She decided to go out, all alone again and I need to watch to make sure that nobody comes near her to hurt her.

The wolf agreed with me, for once. Protecting Chloe was important to us both, but the wolf and my more human side have been…well, disagreeing on how we should act towards her.

The wolf believes that I should show her my feelings for her, declare that I am her mate for life, claim her as my own. While I, or the more human side, have decided that I will let Chloe and Simon have their relationship because Simon is better for her and I think that Chloe likes Simon. Well, I know one thing for darn sure, she doesn't like me, who would? I'm a big, hulking beast of a person, who isn't really a whole person.

It's just logic, but why do I get this twinge that I'm wrong every time I think that? Some small part of me wants to believe that Chloe could like a monster like me, instead of my chick-magnet brother.

I run my hands through my hair again, trying to calm myself down and keep the wolf from taking over. If I want to stay friends with Chloe I have to stop thinking of her as my mate, well stop the wolf from thinking that…ok it's part me too but mainly the wolf.

The wolf was snarling at me again, telling me to approach her, tell her how I really feel. Well, not quite like that but I have to edit my thoughts these days. If I stay near Chloe too long I start thinking about how good it felt when she slept with her head on my shoulder, or the sense of loss that I had felt when I saw her being attacked by the street girl. If anything had happened to her, or if I had lost her. My whole body shuddered, and the wolf howled mournfully at the thought, quickly kicking it out of my head.

That's probably why I snapped at her afterwards, I was so worried about loosing her that I eneded up pushing her away, scaring her into backing into a chain link fence. The look of fear in her eyes, I just wanted to kill whoever had made her look that way. Then, she revealed that it was me who had cause the fear, and pain in her eyes.

She really thought that I was going to hurt her! Like it was possible for me to do anything that would cause her pain, and that is exactly why I didn't run over there and sweep her into a deep, passionate kiss and tell her how I really felt. Chloe is such a caring person, it would hurt her to tell me that I disgust her, and that she doesn't want to have anything to do with me. I also don't want to hear that from her. I can think it to myself, or hear anyone else say that. But if Chloe were to ever say that to me…

I don't even want to go there.

So I settle back into my watching position, finally comfortable, when an odd gnawing feeling settles in the pit of my stomach. At first I thought I was hungry, but when I ate the granola bar I had packed, it did nothing other than intensify that hunger. Looking at Chloe I felt some relief, but not much.

I wonder what would happen if I started to walk towards her?

Knowing how skittish Chloe usually is, I walked as quietly as I could, which is surprisingly quiet for my size. Walking quietly is as simple as just shifting your gait a little bit. I had tried to teach Simon how but I got absolutely nowhere.

I was almost standing on top of Chloe when she finally opened her eyes and squinted up at me. I couldn't look away from those eyes, those eyes that looked like one could drown in them, or be swept away to sea.

I didn't realize I was staring until Chloe started to turn bright red and turn her eyes down. What was getting into me! I thought angrily, usually I can control myself. The wolf inside was telling me to claim her, kiss her, do anything with her other than just stare at her.

"Derek?" Chloe asked. "Is something wrong?"

I was frozen. Stuck between two polar opposites, walk away from Chloe, tell her nothing was wrong or tell her the truth.

**A/N Hmmm….i don't' know how I did writing in Derek's POV…if you guys like it, I'll continue writing and practice all you gotta do is tell me by clicking that little square! Thanks!**


	3. Decisions

**Author's Note: Hey! Long time no see! I have no real excuse, well I do I just don't feel like spewing senseless information about why I haven't been sitting my ass down and writing this story! I apologize to any of you who have been waiting, I know how frustrated I get when someone doesn't continue their story and then I do the same thing…what a hypocrite I am.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Blaine – Jasmine, why do you need me to tell your people that you don't own Darkest Powers?**

**Jasmine – Because you are going to stop lying and tell them all that I do own it.**

**Blaine – No you don't.**

**Jasmine– Yes I do! *eye twitches* *Blaine backs away slowly***

**Blaine – Calm down! *Jasmine starts chasing after Blaine screaming that she does own Darkest Powers.***

**Kelley Armstrong – Wow….my fans are nuts.**

**Chloe POV**

"Derek?" He looked surprised to hear my voice, almost as if he didn't even know he was over here. "Is something wrong?" But instead of answering me, Derek sat down beside me and continued to look at me with his piercing green eyes. If I met his gaze, I wouldn't be able to concentrate so I looked at his clothes.

Well that was a big mistake. Instead of the usual baggy clothing he wore to hide his muscles he was wearing a shirt that was at least one size too small and plus he had been running so it was slightly damp and clingy. I let out a shaking breath and looked back up at his face. Apparently he had noticed my staring and I felt myself blush and turn away.

"Please don't turn away, you're beautiful when you blush." Did Derek just say that out loud? I slowly turned to face him and saw that he too was blushing and looking down, with his hair covering his eyes.

"Just forget I said anything, um, I, never mind." With that he got up and started to walk away, his hands jammed into his blue jeans, shoulders hunching over to make the red shirt he was wearing appear even tighter than it was.

"Derek! Derek! Come back!" I started running after him, but he wasn't slowing down so I broke into a sprint and grabbed his shoulder which made him freeze and turn around facing me while I fought to get my breath back. He walked a lot faster than I could run. It's a surprise I caught him.

"What do you want Chloe? To embarrass me more, make me say things I would prefer to keep to myself. Why don't you go talk to Simon? I know you love him! Why would you care about me, I shouldn't have said anything. Just, forget it ok.?" He turned to walk away again but this time I was ready for him. I was finally going to admit it.

"Derek! Why do you think I like Simon? That makes absolutely…no sense!" I was honestly confused, how could he think I like Simon, I had been making it very obvious that it was Derek I liked. I mean, even Simon and Tori noticed and Tori doesn't pay any attention!

"Chloe" the look on his face was one of pure pain, I don't understand how someone so smart could be so stupid. "It's obvious you love Simon, Chloe. He's the one you go to when your sad or hurt and I'm just the big oaf who protects you all the time. Frick, I can't even do that without somehow screwing up or getting you hurt in the process. I'm a failure at even that! I have no idea why you even talk to me, I'm a monster Chloe! Not even worthy of a bitch like Tori!"

Was that what he really thought, that I hated him? How could he believe that when it was the exact obvious? I had to tell him that before he got the wrong idea.

"Derek, you have no idea how untrue everything you said is; especially the part about loving Simon! I do love him, but I love him like a brother, I don't have any romantic feelings for him Derek. And don't you dare look at me like I'm lying, I know what you're thinking when you get that expression on your face. I am right and you know it, deep down inside! Trust me Derek! Why can't you see how amazing you really are, that you protect me and others even when it could hurt you, I know you Derek! You would give your life to protect me or Simon and I think you would even help Tori if she was really in danger!" Instead of looking happy at me for saying all this, he just kept on looking at me like I was lying, but I could see a glimmer of hope in his eyes so I wanted to keep talking but he cut me off while I was taking a breath.

"Chloe, do you seriously mean all that? Because, I wouldn't be surprised if you were lying, just please tell me if you're serious or not, I don't want to get my-" he trailed off, leaving me to guess what he was going to say, but I had a pretty good idea that he didn't want me to get his hopes up. His hopes about what though? Even though I like him, I knew he didn't like me.

"Yes Derek, I meant every word I said and more. I want to tell you that-" and I couldn't say anymore, I was frozen by the look on his face and the fact that he was walking closer to me, intense on his purpose.

"Chloe, I- I need to tell you something and I don't know if you want to hear it."

"Derek I want to hear anything you want to tell me." I was waiting in anticipation, as he came closer until he was standing only six inches away from me. I could feel the warmth from his body, he was probably going to change tonight. I guess I wasn't paying attention to the fact that he was moving until I felt his hand on the side of my face, cupping it gently as he raised it to his eye level.

"Chloe I-"

**And that's the end of the chapter! YAY! Oh, please, please, please don't kill me! I know it's harsh, not updating for ever and then leaving it off on a cliff hanger like that. Next chapter will be in Derek's point of view. Then the next will continue from this point! Tell me what you all think because this took me a while to write and is a lot longer than any other chapter! I hope yall like it, let me know by reviewing!**


	4. Hopeful

**EternityAwaits Me: So, Timmy, did you enjoy my fanfiction for Darkest Powers?**

**Timmy: It was meh.**

**EternityAwaits Me : *eye twitches* What do you mean…meh?**

**Timmy: I mean it was good, but you should update more often.**

**EternityAwaitsMe: I've been busy!**

**Timmy: With what?**

**EternityAwaitsMe: Shut up.**

**Timmy: Very mature. So are you going to update?**

**EternityAwaitsMe: Yes, but I'm…**

**Timmy: You're what?**

**EternityAwaitsMe: I'm scared people won't like it.**

**Timmy: Why?**

**EternityAwaitsMe: Because I have no self esteem…**

**Timmy: Here *hands EternityAwaitsMe self esteem* I bought it on e-bay!**

**EternityAwaitsMe! *squeal*! Thanks timmy! Here's the latest chapter!**

**Timmy: FINALLY! But aren't you forgetting something…**

**Eternity AwaitsMe : Can't think of anything *shifty eyes***

**Timmy: AHEM!**

**Eternity Awaits Me: FINE! I don't own Darkest Powers….**

**Timmy: And??**

**Eternity Awaits Me: Timmy is a figment of my imagination which is very hyperactive.**

**Timmy: And?**

**Eternity Awaits Me: I still have no self esteem, they don't actually have it on ebay.**

**Timmy: And?**

**Eternity Awaits Me: I don't know…**

**Timmy: Oh yeah…there isn't anymore**

**Eternity Awaits Me: So you just wasted everyone's time with that!**

**Timmy: So? You're the one still writing it…**

**Eternity Awaits Me: Stupid logic…here is the chapter**

**Derek POV**

"Derek?" I shook my head slightly, I had forgotten that I was just standing here staring at her. I keep getting so distracted by her beautiful blue eyes. So instead of answering her and saying something stupid I just sat down beside her, staring into her brilliantly blue eyes that looked like they were made up of the evening sky.

Oddly enough Chloe didn't look me back in the eyes. She just dropped her gaze and was staring at my clothes. She probably noticed the sweat; I hoped I didn't smell too bad. My very embarrassing B,O and acne were finally clearing up as my changes got closer together. Maybe when I finally changed it would go away entirely.

Chloe let out a shaking breath and lifted her eyes to meet my gaze. I was just about to ask her why she was so interested in my clothes when she blushed and turned away.

"Please don't turn away, you're beautiful when you blush." Did I seriously just say that out loud, to Chloe? I just told Chloe, the love of my life and the woman who was probably my one and only mate that she was beautiful when she blushed? Oh god, how am I going to explain this one? I knew I loved her, but it wasn't possible for someone that perfect, that pure to love a monster like me. She deserved someone good and nice like Simon as much as I hated the thought of it. When it happened I was just going to live with it, grin and bear it like I did for everything else. I could feel my cheeks begin to burn and I knew I was just as red as Chloe right now. I quickly turned my head down to cover my eyes, that way Chloe wouldn't make me say things that I wanted to keep secret.

"Just forget I said anything, um, I, never mind." Quickly I got up and started to walk away, jamming my hands into these damnably tight jeans. Who ever bought them for me sure didn't realize I like to wear my clothes loose and baggy.

"Derek! Derek! Come back!" Chloe was calling me but I am not about to stop and accidentally tell her more things that would let slip the secret I have kept since we escaped Lyle House. I heard her feet hitting the ground and could smell her strawberry scent coming closer and closer until her arm grasped my shoulder making me stop and turn around.

She looked like she was out of breath; well she probably was to keep up with me. Her fragile legs were so sort compared to mine and she didn't really have that much muscle on her body.

"What do you want Chloe? To embarrass me more, make me say things I would prefer to keep to myself. Why don't you go talk to Simon? I know you love him! Why would you care about me, I shouldn't have said anything. Just, forget it ok?" Damn! Every time I talk to it seems that I snap at her! No wonder she would never want to be with me. I am just such a monster, I-ugh. I don't even want to hear my own self pity right now.

"Derek! Why do you think I like Simon? That makes absolutely…no sense!" Why would she say that? I saw the way she looked at him, with that beautiful smile and her eyes sparkling. She never looked that way at me. Well she did when we were alone after escaping those evil werewolves but she was probably thinking about how happy she would be when she saw Simon again.

"Chloe" I can't stop the feeling of pain that is clenching my heart right now. What was it about Chloe that made me fell so strongly? That I just didn't want to give her up to Simon even though I knew it was right?

"It's obvious you love Simon, Chloe. He's the one you go to when your sad or hurt and I'm just the big oaf who protects you all the time. Frick, I can't even do that without somehow screwing up or getting you hurt in the process. I'm a failure at even that! I have no idea why you even talk to me, I'm a monster Chloe! Not even worthy of a bitch like Tori!" She has no idea how much it hurt me, and the wolf inside when she got that scratch from the bullet. Or when Liam and Ramon were looking at her with those sick, lust filled eyes I wanted to rip their throats out. The wolf was encouraging me too but I didn't want to be a monster like that, but I would do it for her. For Chloe.

"Derek, you have no idea how untrue everything you said is; especially the part about loving Simon! I do love him, but I love him like a brother, I don't have any romantic feelings for him Derek. And don't you dare look at me like I'm lying, I know what you're thinking when you get that expression on your face. I am right and you know it, deep down inside! Trust me Derek! Why can't you see how amazing you really are, that you protect me and others even when it could hurt you, I know you Derek! You would give your life to protect me or Simon and I think you would even help Tori if she was really in danger!" Whoa, she really thought all of that about me? She must be lying, she has to be lying but I could not stop that glimmer of hope growing inside of me. Maybe, just maybe she felt the same way about me.

"Chloe, do you seriously mean all that? Because, I wouldn't be surprised if you were lying, just please tell me if you're serious or not, I don't want to get my-" Yet again, I nearly say way too much to Chloe. I always to that with her; almost as if my usual shut up button is broken.

"Yes Derek, I meant every word I said and more. I want to tell you that-" At that, I started walking closer to her, my plans getting stronger in my head with each step I took.

"Chloe, I- I need to tell you something and I don't know if you want to hear it." I just couldn't not tell her anymore; she had to know the truth about my feelings for her. She seemed to believe that I hated her and had no feelings for her at all. Maybe I can convince her how wrong she is.

"Derek I want to hear anything you want to tell me." I was about to say I don't believe you, until I heard her heart speed up the closer I got to her. She seemed to be concentrating on something, and didn't notice that I was moving until I put my hand on her side of her beautiful face and raised it up. Her heart was pounding now and I could feel her pulse in her neck and I could have sworn her heart skipped a beat as I looked into her eyes and she looked back into mine.

"Chloe I-"

**And that's the end of the chapter! OOOH! I am such a meaner. I just had to update this because of all them scary death threats from all you reviewers *I appreciate any and all reviews, most of them made me smile!* I especially have to thank :** **burning.., cowgirl137, dragonlover107, onceuponanovel, sch.94, vampiress104 and FreyasWrath. Those reviews especially made me smile. Oh and Gigi, you're review scared AND entertained me! :D Thank you to everyone who reviewed! :D And all of those who favorited or story alerted me…THANK YOU! Without that I probably would have waited another…long while to update. OH! And thanks to my best friend Blaine for letting me use his name in the last chapter…haha. *he wasn't hurt too badly when I attacked him by the way***


	5. Threatened

**Authors Note: Ok! Ok! I get it. I should have updated sooner but…stuff happens ok? I'm sorry. I wasn't in a writing mood, I wasn't in an anything mood. But this story is NOT discontinued *Angry Girl, I'm saying this to you. J* I'm sorry I didn't update sooner, that's rude and I know how much it ticks me off when people do it. So…Ta-Da!**

**Disclaimer: **

**Blaine - Jasmine, do you really need me to do this again?**

**Jasmine - Yes! And this time you shall speak the truth!**

**Blaine - YOU DON'T OWN DARKEST POWERS!**

**Jasmine - Dude! I just bribed you! Your supposed to agree with me!**

**Blaine - Jasmine, you gave me a nickel.**

**Jasmine - That was a lot of money in 1814.**

**Blaine - Jasmine, its 2010.**

**Jasmine - Damn you and your logic.**

**Blaine - So…**

**Jasmine - FINE! I don't own Darkest Powers. But I do own…this nickel! *grabs nickel from Blaine* *runs away***

**Blaine - Hey! I wanted that!**

**Jasmine - *shouts while running* Heres the chapter!**

**Chloe POV**

"Chloe I-" and that's all I let him say before I reached out and wrapped my arms around his neck, tangling my fingers in his long dark hair and pulled him down and kissed him.

At first, he just stood there, not moving at all and I began to worry, thinking that he really didn't want me and that I had misread all his signals, that I had just made a big huge mistake and had ruined our friendship forever when he began to kiss me back. Slowly at first then more confidently as he raised his arms from hanging beside him and wrapped them around me, pulling me closer to him as I could feel the entire length of his body pressed tightly against mine.

That first kiss, that jolt of lightning that ran through me the first moment our lips touched was amazing, it was thrilling and I was nearly one hundred percent sure that he felt it too. I didn't ever want to stop this kiss, and it seemed to go on forever when finally he pulled back, gasping for air and I was too; finally realizing that I hadn't took a breath since I kissed him.

He stared into my eyes for what felt like forever and I could feel a blush creeping up into my cheeks, when I felt him reach out for me again and lower his mouth to mine again, this time more insistent and urgent.

If I thought the first kiss was good, then this one was even better and I had a feeling it could only get better after this. Even though neither of us had very much experience with this, I had only kissed Simon that one time and felt absolutely nothing and I thought that was all kissing was. Thankfully, I had Derek to teach me what it was really about.

I couldn't tell where he ended and I began, and I was melting in his arms. If he let go of me right now I would fall over because my legs had completely turned to jello. His lips moving with mine only parting for short moments to gasp for air then back together again. When we parted he didn't stop kissing me only moved down my throat with kisses and then back up across my jaw line and to my mouth again.

My lips parted, allowing his tongue entrance but instead of just shoving his tongue down my throat like Simon had he slowly ran his tongue across my bottom lip, making me shiver with delight and then slowly felt the inside of my mouth. His tongue and mine meeting and with each touch it felt like a sharp shock of electricity flowing between our bodies. I thought we would never stop when I heard someone approaching from behind us.

When I pulled myself away from Derek, he looked sad and leaned down to kiss me again when I put my finger on his lips in a shushing motion, and whispered "I heard someone coming." Derek nodded and raised his head slightly, looking off into the distance before sniffing the air and simply saying "Simon."

"Well hello Derek, and, Chloe" Simon seemed confused when he saw Derek and I together, my arms still wrapped around him and his arm around my waist protectively almost like he was shielding me from Simon. But Simon wasn't a threat, was he?

**There! Like, an entire page of them making out! I was going to prolong this a bit longer, but I got frustrated with Derek and Chloe and just made them kiss. J I think it was a good idea! Haha! Like I said before, I'm sorry I didn't update earlier and that's rude of me. I should have another chapter up by…probably Monday or Tuesday. Sounds good? I thought so. Anyway, if you liked it, review please! **


End file.
